Touching the Stars
by bast4
Summary: Two boys and one girl, all part of a grander destiny than their island home can imagine. One - the Keyblade master who will save the worlds. Another - a Keybearer who fell into Darkness and not seeks to redeem himself. The third - pure of heart and finding a Keyblade of her own to fight beside her boys. These are snippets of their lives.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts, I just play in the sandbox.

* * *

**Introduction**

* * *

A cinnamon-haired little boy in red shorts bounced eagerly up and down in his sandals on the front porch. The Mayor with his big happy loud laugh was talking to Mom, but he was staring at the open door behind the man. The Mayor's Wife was going to get her. Get the new girl to the island.

The girl with red hair.

The girl who fell from the sky with all the stars the night before last.

The girl who he saw in his dreams for weeks and weeks before she arrived, wearing a little gold crown in front of a castle with a funny waterfall that went up instead of down.

He wanted to show her the ice cream shoppe and the pier and the little island and the cave he and Riku explored. Maybe Riku would like her too, all the new games they could play.

Where was she?!

Finally, the Mayor's Wife came back, a little girl half-hiding behind her legs.

The boy shook free of his mother's hand, bounced forward, and grabbed the girl's hand with a big smile. Her blue-purple eyes widened in surprise as they met bright blue.

"Hi Kairi, I'm Sora. Wanna play?"

* * *

~end~

Hope y'all enjoyed.


	2. Love

Disclaimer - none of them are mine.

* * *

Love.

It was such a confusing concept.

Pretty words were never his forte. Besides, how could they define such an emotion?

Actions speak louder than words.

For her, he crossed the universe to find her, gave his own heart to free her, fought a thousand enemies to reach her again.

For him, he gave up his memories for a clue of his whereabouts, searched world after world for a glimpse or rumor, faced his doubts to see him past the guise of an enemy.

Who did he love, the girl he imagined dancing with, the boy who he made smile?

How could he choose?

WHATISLOVE

There were two of them, two silly boys who fought each other for her, through races and games, with words and key blades.

How was she to choose only one, when she cared so much for them both?

The One who took her heart within himself to save her?

Or the Other who gave himself to darkness to find her?

The One who she drew pictures with in cool caves?

Or the Other who she could talk so easily to?

The One who was her first friend and protector with his bright smiles?

Or the Other with whom she dreamed of traveling the worlds and learning the truth with his ocean-green gaze?

If only she didn't have to choose only one…

WHATISLOVE

Two people held his heart, were his light in the darkness.

They both were so dear to him, and he'd do anything for them.

But which one was The One? Which did he love more?

The boy who could always make him laugh and brighten his world?

The girl who he could share quiet secrets and warmed him with her kind smile?

The boy who searched endlessly for him, who shed tears of relief when he was found?

The girl who always believed in him, who saw him through the darkness he hid in?

The boy who he could fight beside, who could understand the hells he'd put himself through, who could remind him of the light still within himself?

The girl who waited so long for him, who could hold him close to ease away the nightmares, who could guide him out of the darkness?

Which one would he choose?

WHATISLOVE

What if a choice didn't have to be made?

After all, love brought together so many people, from such different worlds and backgrounds, cultures and lifestyles.

Who said it couldn't link three hearts together instead of the standard two?

A Triad, three forces supporting each other, complementing each other, protecting each other.

Why couldn't it bring these three together?

Why not?

After all, it's love.

* * *

couldn't figure out how to end it.

might do more of the prompts later.


	3. Light

Disclaimer - they ain't mine

* * *

The light burned after months in the shadows, in the darkness. His eyes watered in pain, a hand coming up to cover them. Pale skin itched and pulsed like a bad sunburn.

Sora had never gotten sunburns. Tropical island, Arabian desert, humid jungle, it didn't matter, not a single red patch or peeling skin fragment. No matter how long the brunet had been running about, his skin just became a gold-touched tan, brown hair gaining highlights that looked gold when the sun touched them just right. You'd never know that he wasn't an islander by birth, that Sora had come from the stars just like he and Kairi had. That tan made him fit right in.

Sora was good at fitting in anywhere he went.

He envied him for that.

"Easy, Riku." A high pitched voice sounded from his left, a careful yet strong gloved hand wrapping securely around an elbow while the other touched his back. "This way, into the shade over here."

Looking at him, you'd never expect a talking humanoid mouse to be a King either. Much less one who fought the Heartless with such determination and strength.

Appearances could be so deceiving.

And honeyed promises could hide such wicked lies.

_'I'll give you the power to save her.'_ they had whispered.

He should have found a different way.

_'He's forgotten all about you. He has other friends now.'_ they had crooned.

Sora would never abandon a friend, never dump one just because he'd met new people.

_'You don't need them. You're so much better than them.'_ they had cajoled.

He'd been such a fool. Such a fool.

Those sweet tantalizing phrases had been given to him, and he had embraced them, swallowed them down like toffees.

Only later did he realize there were barbed fishhooks hidden within, waiting to tear him apart like a monster's claws, heavy in his stomach and crawling into his heart.

How could he ever earn the forgiveness of his friends?

How could he face the universe after the wrongs he'd done?

How could he trust himself to not fall back into the darkness?

No wonder the light hurt him now.

He didn't deserve to bask in the light's glow.

"Your Majesty?" He rasped, throat tight with pain more of heart than of body. "Do you have something I can use as a blindfold?"

"Now, Riku." The King said, easing him to a seated position on the hard ground. "No need for titles. Just call me Mickey."

"Mickey then." He clenched a fist, not sure if he wanted to strike the ground or himself. "My eyes - I can't -"

"Just a moment." Cloth ripped from beside him, then his hand was gently pulled away. "Keep them closed. Let me wrap this."

Darkness filled his vision gradually, the burning red of the light dimming into soothing black as the King wound a strip of fabric around his head.

"How's that?" The squeaky voice said once its owner was done.

"Much better. Thank you." He no longer felt like white-hot needles were being stabbed into his eyes. That was a plus.

"If your eyes don't adjust soon, you'll have to relearn how to fight." His companion mused absently.

"Fight?" What would they be fighting? The Heartless were locked away, or at least most of them.

"Mmm. I've learned of a group calling themselves Organization Thirteen. They've got some plan for the Keyblade master. Not sure what yet, but I don't like what little I've heard of them."

The Keyblade master?

Sora.

These people were after Sora.

A protective anger in his chest brought energy to his tired body.

He'd made enough mistakes. Some of them had lead to Sora being hurt, to Sora sacrificing himself to save them, to Sora nearly being lost to the darkness as a Heartless.

He wouldn't let something like that happen again.

Surging to his feet, he summoned his own Keyblade, Way to Dawn solid and oddly familiar in his hand for having had it for so short a time.

"Then I best get training then." He stated. "Need to get used to fighting blind quickly."

As he started a slow kata to get used to the weight of his weapon and the loss of his eyesight, he made a promise to himself.

He may not be deserving of walking in the light, but that was fine.

He'd fight in the shadows then, taking down enemies before they could reach his friends.

He wouldn't fail this time, wouldn't let himself be fooled by promises, wouldn't be used as a tool against those he cared for.

And maybe, one day, he'd be clean enough to step into the light and feast his eyes upon the sunlit world without pain or guilt.

One day...

* * *

-end-


End file.
